


Slide on Home

by outinthewind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obito is Cray, PWP, Voyeurism, unhinged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito watches Kakashi masturbate, and it makes him irrationally angry. And turns him on. Which makes him more irrationally angry. </p><p>That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide on Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because this needs to be written.

Obito spends more time than is necessary spying on Kakashi. Most of the time, it's tedious. Kakashi reads Jiraiya's shitty books, eats bland food, goes to cry at the Memorial Stone, dutifully feeds those annoying dogs of his, and it should make Obito glad that Kakashi’s life is so pathetically  _empty._ But it just makes Obito seethe. Kakashi dares to waste his looks, talent, and intelligence to lead the kind of life most men don't dare dream of, and the most exciting thing he does is pretend he doesn't like it when that fool Might Guy drags him to novelty restaurants. 

The best times are when he catches Kakashi in a rare self-indulgent mood. Or maybe, the  _worst_ times. If Kakashi is really so determined to atone for sucking at being the kind of trite hero he imagines Obito was, then he should not be so eager to make himself come his brains out. 

Not that it isn't nice to see Kakashi emerge from the bathroom, smooth, pale skin still damp and flushed from the hot water. Obito has long since stopped hating himself for being one of the many fools panting after Hatake fucking Kakashi, and instead burrows deeper into Kamui as Kakashi drops to his futon and reaches into his the drawer by its side. The bastard has always been so pretty, tall and lithely muscular. Even the bones that jut out - hip bones, and clavicle - serve to give him a deceptive air of vulnerability. 

He keeps his eyes closed, especially Obito’s Sharingan, as his hands touch his neck. Kakashi masturbates like a damned girl. He touches his chest, pulls at his small, pink nipples, and spreads his legs as though he expects someone else to handle that nice, plump cock. He's forever covered in that bulky jounin gear, so he's dangerously pale, and he's too good a ninja to have many scars. Obito wants to suck and bite the few that he has - one over his left clavicle, another near his liver, and a third on his lower belly, close to where that thatch of white pubic hair starts.

Obito's own cock aches when Kakashi pulls out his favorite dildo, an unassuming flesh-colored one that's perfectly anatomically possible, if a little on the big side. Obito has inspected that toy closely, and it makes him smug that it's about the size of his own cock. Kakashi has no way of knowing such a thing, but still. It makes it easier for Obito to imagine that it's his cock fucking the bastard while he writhes. Though Obito would be meaner than Kakashi ever is with himself.

Kakashi sighs as he rolls over, showing Obito a muscular ass as he bends his knees and spreads his legs. He takes his sweet time lubing himself, fucks himself leisurely with two, then three fingers. Obito stands close enough to see that ring of muscle flutter and clench as Kakashi fingers himself.

He takes too long to lube up the dildo, and Obito has to bite his cheek to keep from appearing and just ramming his own cock into that stretched out hole. Kakashi would obviously like it.

A sigh escapes Kakashi's lips as he pushes the dildo in. He lets it sit for a few moments, breathing too loudly, then starts fucking himself in an easy pace. Every time he speeds up or thrusts at a particularly harsh angle, Obito fights an urge to appear and take over. He doesn’t even know if he wants to make Kakashi come faster, or just ruin the moment and leave him hard, cock leaking and ass empty. 

He wishes Kakashi would talk during these moments, just to know what the fucker fantasizes about when he fucks himself. The stupid characters in Jiraiya's books? Fellow shinobi?  _Rin?_ (Obito would murder him).

"Ah." Kakashi makes few noises. That means that he's close to coming. The bastard reaches for his cock, starts jerking himself in time with his thrusts. 

Obito wants to make him roll over, to watch his chest and nipples get stained with come. It's the best part.

Of course, he doesn't. Obito only hears the gasp, then sees Kakashi's back seize and his clenching around the dildo. The Kakashi relaxes, gently pulls out the toy and sets it aside, then falls back belly-down on the futon. He's still breathing hard when Obito teleports away. 

Another instant in that room, and Obito would have appeared to punish the fucker for being such a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written on my tablet. Excuse whatever my autocorrect did.


End file.
